Felt so Real
by Nicko Fox Zane
Summary: Sakura Haruno went to a party for the first time in her senior year at high school, but a school friend freaks. Stuck and doesn't know what to do, she turns to Naruto for help. Can she find out what's going on in this dull world? NaruSaku BAD SUMMARY


Sakura Haruno yawned as she raised from her laying position on the bed. Her shoulder length pink hair and bright green eyes were messy or tired looking. She ignored the protest her body made and began readying herself. _'I can't believe I was invited to the party tonight...'_ Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror. She hasn't been to a party in years. To tell the truth, she was excited. It was her first party this year and it was also her last year of highschool. This was more of a going away party, but at the thoughts she began to sadden.

_'Cheer up Sakura!'_ She told herself and began to go to work. Once the showering was done the girl quickly placed a light pink shade of lip stick on her lips, adding some eye shadow and eyeliner. She was already pretty, but she had to look even better, if that was possible. Plus, she had to impress a certian hyper active blonde haired boy. For the last year, she gave up on Uchiha Sasuke and moved onto her best friend, Uzamaki Naruto.

She didn't think she would ever end up liking him, but it happened the day she was alone on Valentines Days and the boy so happened to show up with flowers and chocolates. It was so simple, yet so sweet. She liked him ever since, but didn't know how to tell him. Now she knew.

She happily skipped out of her house, currently still living with her parents, but was going away for college. She would miss them, but she wanted the best education she could possibly get for medical training. Tsunade said she wouldn't think twice about accepting Sakura, but Sakura had to go threw four years of college like Tsunade herself did. That wouldn't be a problem for the pink haired girl. She would do anything for a great job to support her future family.

Sakura grabbed a red coat to match her pink and black outfit and grabbed her keys before walking out of the house. After starting the car and fixing the mirror, she checked the time. "Good, six o' clock. I have twenty minutes until the party."

She carefully drove herself through Konoha's streets until she pulled up to Neji and Hinata Hyuga's mansion. Being the rich cousins they were, they decided to have the party at their house. Sakura checked the time and grinned. Right on time as always. She got out, locked the car, and entered the mansions huge doors and was greeted by loud music and laughter. People were everywhere. She saw Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, and so many more people. Even teachers where there like Kakashi Hatake and Gai Sensei.

Sakura happily joined the party.

Hours went by and Sakura found herself talking to a well known Uzamaki boy.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted with a large fox like grin. It seemed to match the whisker like scars he recived from an animal attack as a kid. Still, with or whithout the scars, he was a handsome young man.

Sakura looked around, "Nice party, eh?" Naruto nodded and leaned against the wall trying to pull a 'cool guy' look, but failed horribly when he ended up on the floor. Sasuke Uchiha glared.

"Never, and I repeat, _never_, try to be me again..." Sasuke hissed between his teeth before slowly going back to 'cool guy' look, which he mastered from years of experiance.

Sakura found herself in a fit of laughter, but calmed herself down and smiled at Naruto. "Nice one." Naruto simply stood, grinned, and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura looked down, a small blush reaching her cheeks.

"Um, Sakura-Chan... I wanted to ask you something."

Sakura looked up, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Sakura, will you g-"

A scream was heard.

Sakura and Naruto quickly ran to where the sound of a womans scream was heard.

Hinata Hyuga stumbled out of the Hyuga's game room, and ran. Eyes wide, she shouted, "I-Ino! She has a g-gun!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and slowly entered the game room, leaving Naruto to call the police. "Ino... Come on, pig. It's Sakura, you're best friend..." Sakura looked around to see a blonde haired girl hugging her knees in the corner of the room crying. The gun was next to her, but what scared Sakura was the fact that it would take a second for her to grab it, and another for her to shoot. "Ino, talk to me."

Ino Yamaka looked up and Sakura, red eyed from crying, and screamed, "I'm sick of it all! I can't stand life anymore! I'm getting fat, my parents hate me, and so much more! It's stupid!"

Sakura understood Ino's pain. Ino wasn't very excepted at home, but it was only because the girl was never home in the first place. Always out shopping and partying, and after that she goes to school or skips to do whatever. Failing every class, Ino's parents expect more from the girl.

Ino grabbed the gun and pointed it at herself, "I'm sorry Sakura... I can't live like this anymore..."

Sakura's eyes widen, "No, Ino. Come on, we can fix everything. It's not too late."

The gun began to shake as Ino began to freak out. She didn't know what to do.

"Ino!" Sasuke yelled as he entered the room. Ino jumped and pointed the gun at him. Sasuke stayed his emotionless self and stook a few extra steps to fall into place with Sakura. "Don't shoot. You don't want to kill... Give me the gun, and go home. Sakura will help you sort this all out."

Ino got angry. She screamed, "No! Go away!" Then fired.

Everyone, who could fit into the small room, gasped in shock at the scene. Naruto pushed his way through, "What's going on?" Once he got a clear sight of the area, he too couldn't help, but let his eyes widen and fear sink in. "Sakura-Chan...?"

Sakura held onto her stomach where the pain errupted from. She knew from medical training that this was a bad spot to hit. A killing shot. Ino never moved her gun. She had her eyes fixed on Sakura's injured form. Sasuke, who was pushed to the floor, reached to get the gun, which caused another gun shot.

Sakura watched as the bullet neared her, but she couldn't move.

"Sakura-chan!"

---

Sakura woke with sweat pouring down her pale face. What a nightmare...

She looked at her clock. She slept in again. Wipeing away the sweat, she forced her body to move. "Sakura, forget the dream. Let's just get ready for the party." She bit her lip from thinking. _'Still, it felt so real...'_

**Sorry for no chapters getting out. I had no internet. I promise to have _Next_ and any other story out soon. :T**


End file.
